ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lila
Lila is the main character of Barbarian's Touch. She is of two human sisters, the other being Maddie, rescued from stasis in the crashed slave ship. She is mated to Rokan and mother to Rollan and Lola. Description Lila has dark brown hair and naturally green eyes. She is taller but delicate. She has high breasts, a curved waist, and long legs. She is about as tall as Kira. She was deaf until the events of Barbarian's Choice. Personality Lila is introverted and shy. She initially has low self-confidence, not trusting herself or her abilities. Over the course of her book, she grows into herself and is able to stand up to her sister. She has a very strong bond with her older sister, Maddie. History Lila was born deaf. At age twelve Lila got cochlear implants allowing her to hear. Before that Maddie helped her navigate the world and acted as her interpreter. Prior to the series beginning, she was living in an apartment with Maddie in Arizona. She worked at a desk job. She had no real relationship experience, one man specifically disliked her implant. She had fallen asleep watching the TV show Castle the night before she was taken. Barbarian's Touch Lila awakens to find herself on a strange planet missing her Cochlear implant. Once again she is completely deaf and must to use ASL and her sister to communicate. Hassen is taken with Lila, and when a sky-claw attacks, he runs off with her. He sets them up in a cave, with hopes they'll resonate soon. Three weeks later Lila escapes from Hassen before she was quickly captured again by Metlaks, specifically a one-eyed male. Lila spends a night with the Metlaks and realizes they might communicate through gestures. The next day Rokan rescues her and they resonate, though she does not realize what is happening. They start to head back to the tribals caves together when a sky-claw attacks. Rokan gets bitten and has to fight his way out. He injures his tail, creating a permanent kink. After meeting up with Hassen, Rokan realizes that the computer in the Elders Cave will let him speak to Lila, who is deaf and speaks using ASL. After Lila creates a database of ASL signs, Rokan is able to download the language and explains resonance to her. Lila is tripped up by the idea, and that her feelings for him might not be real. The next day they head out so Rokan can teach survival skills to Lila at her request. Though his ESP-like ability, which he calls "the knowing," warns him not to go out, he does so when she insists. While walking an avalanche occurs, trapping them both under the snow and injuring Rokan. After getting out of the snow, Rokan passes out completely. Unable to move him Lila despairs, before the one-eyed Metlak that she somewhat befriended earlier takes him to the fruit cave and treats his wounds. They stay a few days before leaving. Lila has overcome her concern about the source of her feelings for Rokan and they head back to the Elders Cave. Soon after Maddie and Farli turn up. Maddie offers to run away with Lila, as she is worried about Lila's relationship with Rokan. Lila refuses. They all return and the tribe celebrates their resonance. Lila also shared her discovery of fruit with the very excited humans. Later History Lila gave birth to a son Rollan during the third year humans had been on Not-Hoth. In Barbarian's Choice, when ''The Tranquil Lady'' landed on Not-Hoth, Lila elected to have her hearing fixed using the advanced medical equipment on the ship. She would have been fine either way, but her son did not understand why she couldn't hear, and she wanted to hear her family speak as well. Rokan left with the group heading to deal with the twenty new slaves. Eventually, he headed with the others to Icehome Village, where he lived for several months. Lila gave birth at the end of The Barbarian Before Christmas to as yet unnamed daughter. Rokan returned to Croatoan in time for the birth.Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters